criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Bentley
Adam Bentley was one of the suspects in Blood and Glory (Case #42), One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47), and Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). In It All Ends Here (Case #51), Adam was killed by a gunshot between his eyes. Profile Adam was a 30 year old man with dark brown hair parted to the right side and swept to the left, he had blue eyes. In all his five appearances, Adam wore a black suit, and underneath it, he wore a white shirt with a black bow tie. He weighed 181 lbs and his blood type was AB-. In Blood and Glory, it was discovered that Adam had read The Prince, played tennis and used sunscreen. In One Wedding and a Funeral, ''it was discovered that he knew aeronautics, had chemistry knowledge and wore contact lenses. In ''Snakes on the Stage, Adam wore a green jewel brooch on his chest. Role in Case(s) Blood and Glory The team brought Adam to the investigation when they found a copy of "The Prince" which he filled up by practicing forgery of Jerry Bigwall's signature. Adam did this as he admired Jerry's signature. Adam was interrogated a second time when they found out that he was using a mask similar to Jerry's face. He said that he wasn't a member of The Livingstone Club, Jerry's club. He really wanted to be a member, so he thought if he practiced his penmanship and "got under his skin", he could enter his club. The team opted to put Adam in the police headquarters' interrogation room until Mitchell Westville was proven guilty of Jerry's murder. Although Adam needed help following Mitchell's incarceration, Adam was proven innocent for the first time. One Wedding and a Funeral Adam returned when Lola Vallez was supposed to get married but the wedding ended when Walter Fairbanks died in a plane crash, in which the police deduced the plane crash to be murder. Adam was questioned by the police once again as they were desperate to find out how Adam was affiliated with Walter Fairbanks, and it was because Adam learned how to fly by Walter. Adam was questioned a second time when the team found a photo album which was authored by him, but Adam was found innocent when Esteban Vallez was the one liable for the manslaughter. Snakes on the Stage Adam was interrogated once again as the police was desperate on knowing what his relation to the victim was, and it was revealed that Roland Vane was Adam's foster brother. Adam was proven innocent for a third time, after an Opera understudy, Annabel Stewart, was found guilty of murdering his foster brother. Murder Details In It All Ends Here, on the Election day, Adam was murdered in the Red Party headquarters. Upon autopsy, the Coroner Nathan said that Adam was killed by a gunshot between his eyes. In other words, he was executed. The shot was extremely precise, which confirmed that the killer knew how to handle guns. Considering the relaxed position in which the team found the body, Adam knew and trusted the attacker. Nathan also said there was something else. By determining the trajectory of the bullet and the position of the attacker, Nathan confirmed that the killer was right-handed. Killer and Motives In a shocking turn of events, it was revealed that the Chief Police Officer of the Grimsborough Police Department, Samuel King was Adam's murderer. Jones was in shock when evidence of Adam's murder pointed to Samuel, but Samuel admitted to Jones and the player that he killed Adam, and thus decided to commit suicide probably because he felt guilty for his actions and to avoid his jail sentence. Samuel wept, but Jones pleaded with him to put the gun away, and instead to explain why he killed Adam before the judge in court. Samuel told the player that the team must find out the reasons on their own, and after saying his last words, he shot himself to death. Thus, Samuel's motives to kill Adam remains a mystery. After the Additional Investigation of this case, the player gets promoted to the sixth and final district of Grimsborough - Airport. Trivia *He is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases and was slain in It All Ends Here (Case #51). *Adam, Caroline Fitzgerald, Martha Price and Howard Johnson are the only suspects who will give you 18,000 coins in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Adam appeared as a suspect in three cases before he was slain in the last case of Maple Heights (It All Ends Here). *Adam and Rachel Priest appeared as suspects in 3 cases before they were slain in the final case of their respective districts. In contrast, Molly Robinson and Salvador Cordero appeared as suspects in 1 case before they were slain, and Madison Springer appeared as a suspect in 4 cases before she was slain. Case Appearances *Blood and Glory (Case #42) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47) *Snakes on the Stage (Case #50) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) Adam1.png|Adam, as he appeared in Blood and Glory (Case #42). Adam1.png|Adam, as he appeared in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47). Adam50.png|Adam, as he appeared in Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). Body51.png|Adam's body. Samuelbyebye.png|Samuel King, Adam's killer. sf.png|Adam with sunscreen on. Adamandhoward.png|Adam with his friend, Howard Johnson. The Living Stone Club.png|The Livingstone Club, Jerry's club which Adam wanted to join. OG SUS 42 605.jpg OG_SUS_47_605.png OG_SUS_50_602.png mr.bentley.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters